


Home is a memory amongst the stars

by I_wanttosleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little Kieth/Lance, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Home, Langst, Melancholy, Other, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_wanttosleep/pseuds/I_wanttosleep
Summary: Building a home out of paper and star dust





	Home is a memory amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is always welcome just be polite.

Sometimes memories are the scariest form of torture, one moment you're at the beach at down looking at the stars the next you are at space alone with one pair of underwear, in a spaceship full of people (and aliens) you barely know, and your expected to fight in a war that isn't yours. But you still need to sit down and remember all the things you have but you can't reach, no, you need to fight an evil emperor. I know it's selfish but I really want to go home, see my parents, my sister, brother, everyone. I know that we all want to go home and see our loved ones and I should stop whining and go train like Kieth, but that doesn't make it better, but I guess I should get to training. Maybe if I'll give more time to training I'll get better, or something, maybe it won't be so painful. I guess that's why Keith's always training- "Ahh-" and I'm down. The bot was gone in a matter of seconds, and I was still on the ground, sweat was dripping down my face, everything was focused and disoriented. I look at the ceiling, nothing, it's quiet, empty and I can't stand it, its too much of nothing. Footsteps, I get up, I breathe in, out in out in- my legs are numb but I ran out of the training deck, I stopped by a closed door, it's nothing special, just another door in a castle footing in space, but my hand is reaching for the opening baton. At first, it was dark then light a so much light it could be the star in every solar system combined. My eyes stung for a solid 20 minutes, but then stars, literal solar systems, galaxies, planets at my fingertips. Their holograms but they look so real with the black walls and nothing else around, it's like I'm surrounded by nothing and everything at the same time. I'm home.


End file.
